


The American Nightmare

by RiotKandi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKandi/pseuds/RiotKandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Girls, all Destined for greatness.<br/>But yet are all pawns of their parents games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> so most of this hasnt been edited yet and majority of the story so far has been like filler chapters of fun time stuff at camp half blood.  
> we're working on editing it out but for now enjoy the mountain of fluff and angst  
> kthx <3

Chapter 1  
Attack of the Algebra Sub

 

Flora, Nicole, and Anne walked out of their first class and dispersed to their lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other in the southern hallway of the east building.

"Ugh, Algebra 2 is allll the way in the west building," Flora complained.  
Nicole sighed in agreement, and Anne just rolled her eyes at her companions' laziness.  
"well at least we have a sub today, so we probably won't get any homework," Nicole said, grinning slightly, a devilish look in her eyes.

Anne laughed and followed the two girls down the hallways to the next building. Once they got to the classroom, they sat in their assigned seats, exactly across from each other in various seats in the room.

Anne glanced at their sub, she was thin, too thin. Her skin looked almost transparent.  
Malnutrition maybe?  
She thought, then second guessed herself, despite the fact that she was thin and sickly looking her clothes suggested that she had money.  
anorexia probably.  
Anne concluded.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get down to some math!" She said cheerfully, sending a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She began to teach, the class was so boring the girls were sure to fall asleep.  
Flora glanced at Anne and mouthed.  
Ratchet  
Anne laughed, Nicole glanced at her, and Flora mouthed the word to Nicole, Nicole began to shamelessly laugh.  
The sub glared at the three girls,  
"Ladies, in the hall now," She spat,

The three girls slid out of their desks and walked outside in hysterics. The sub stalked out of the hallway and led them to the end of the abandoned hallway.  
"You ladies are very disrespectful, young ladies," She seethed.

Her outfit began to shimmer, glitch almost, and Flora sucked in a breath in as she saw what was underneath, a ribcage, with rotting flesh still clinging to the marrow. Her eyes sunk in, and her hands extended into long claws. Her mouth morphed into itself and sunken teeth jutted out like a Pirhanna.  
Anne screamed as the sub, or whatever it was grabbed her arm. Nicole tried to lunge at the thing but it was too fast, it dragged Anne down the hallway. Flora sprinted down after them. Nicole quickly followed.  
"I will take the girl, and there's nothing you can do about it," The creature sneered.

Flora balled her fingers into fists and screamed in white hot fury as she ran and tackled the creature, they tumbled across the hallway and Anne was free of its grasp.

"Out of the way!" a voice called out.

Anne turned around to see a tall muscular guy with black hair and dark brown eyes, holding a sword. Wait, holding a sword?  
Another girl with frizzy dark brown hair and dark skin also holding a sword began to run towards the creature. Anne scrambled off the floor to Nicole who grabbed her in her arms.  
Flora was still wrestling the creature, by now she had gotten slash marks across her stomach and arms, and a small cut to her lower lip. The guy grabbed the creature off of Flora and stabbed it in the gut with his sword.  
The creature howled in pain and shuddered sickenly, and to Flora's amazement the creature shuddered and disinigrated.

"I'm Frank, this is Hazel, you guys need to come with us, NOW," He commanded.

"Hold up. We just saw our math teacher turn into a monster and then attack Anne! I think we need a second!" Flora exclaimed. She looked at Anne, who was still sitting on the floor wincing in pain. Nicole was examining her wrist.  
"I think it's sprained, if not broken." Nicole said.  
"We should get her to a doctor."  
"Here, try this. It should help." said Frank, tossing her a plastic bag full of what looked like pudding squares.  
"Only eat one."  
"How is this supposed to help?" Anne asked, holding up the bag. "It's just pudding!"  
"Listen, we know that this is all really confusing, and I promise we will explain everything as soon as we can but right now, we have to go!" Hazel said hastily.  
Anne took a nibble of the cubed pudding. "It tastes like Nutella," She groaned. "Can't I eat, like, seven?"  
Frank and Hazel turned both turned around. "NO!" they said in unision. Hazel ran over and grabbed the bag, leaving Anne with the one square of pudding. She walked over and gave half a square to Flora. "You should eat some too. You look pretty scraped up." Flora took a bite of the pudding and sighed. "What do you mean it tastes like Nutella? This is obviously bacon."  
"What do you mean?" She said, taking another bite. "This is obviously Nutella. It smells and tastes just like Nutella."  
"Well, one of us is wrong, and it's not me."  
"Guys!" Yelled Frank. "We can discuss this later, but right now we have to go! Look!" He gestured down the hall. Another teacher came out into the hallway.  
"What are you doing?" She sneered. "Aren't you suppossed to be in class?" A glance back revealed a shimmering outfit and a sunken face.  
"Hazel, get them to somewhere safe, I'll take care of the monster!" yelled Frank. Hazel nodded her head and immediately went to help Anne up. "I've got Anne, you guys go!" She yelled. Flora and Nicole darted towards the doorway. They reached the double doors and stopped.  
"Officially the craziest ten minutes of my life." said Nicole. No sooner had she said it, than Hazel came running down the hall, Anne in tow, saying, "Trust me. It gets crazier."  
She opened the double doors and ran out into the courtyard. "We should get off school grounds, as far away as possible."  
Anne piped up. "We can go to my house. Its about a fifteen minute drive from here. Plus my dad won't be home."  
"Sounds good. Let's go." Said Hazel.  
"Wait, Shouldn't we wait for Frank?" Nicole asked, looking back at the school.  
"No, He'll be able to find us. Right now I need to get you to safety. Which way is your house Anne?"  
"It's down this way" She said, pointing to the left. "Just follow me." Hazel nodded and gestured for her to go forward.  
Hazel turned and faced Flora and Nicole. "I just realized. In all the confusion, I never caught your names."  
"I'm Nicole Singer, This is Flora Winchester, and that's Anne Novak."  
Hazel jogged alongside Nicole. "You look sad, Nicole. Why?"  
Nicole sighed. "I froze." She confessed. "Anne and Flora both got hurt, and I just stood there."  
Hazel put her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "That's completely normal. I would probably do the exact same thing in your situation."  
Nicole smiled a little bit. "Thanks. I'll try not to beat myself up about it."  
Hazel turned back to Anne. "How does your wrist feel?"  
Anne looked at her wrist. "Huh. I didn't even notice it. What was in that pudding?"  
"That wasn't pudding, It's called ambrosia. It's the food of the gods. Demigods can eat it when they get injured, and it helps heal them." Hazel explained. "If a mortal eats it, well, lets just say they won't be eating much more."  
"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked. "What's a demigod?"  
"A demigod is a child of a god and a human. A half-blood. Take me for example. My father is Pluto, or Hades if you're Greek. And my mother was Marie Levesque. A mortal is what demigods call regular people." 

Anne stopped. "You said that only gods and demigods can eat that 'ambrosia'. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I'm no god."  
"That means." Mumbled Flora. "That we are..."  
"Demigods?" Asked Nicole.  
"Pretty much." Chimed Hazel.  
They started walking again. They walked at least five blocks until anybody said anything.  
"So." Nicole said quietly. "Anne and Flora both ate the ambrosia, so we know they're demigods, but what about me? How do we know?"  
"Well, The fact that you could see what your teacher really was makes me pretty convinced." Said Hazel.  
"What do you mean 'see what it really was'?" Asked Flora incrediously. "Wasn't it obvious?"  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. You see, if a mortal looked into that hallway, they would probably just see a teacher and some students." Hazel waited for a response, but got none, and continued. "It's because of something called The Mist. It keeps mortals from seeing things that they're brain wouldn't be able to comprehend. But sometimes it can fool demigods too."  
"So are all high school teachers monsters?" Asked Nicole, slightly sarcastically.  
Hazel shivered. "I hope not."  
"We're here." Anne called. "Shall we go inside?"

They stopped at the curb of a modest townhouse, just like all the houses around it. Anne pulled a key out of her bag and walked up to the steps. She opened the door to reveal a disheveled living room, papers and newspapers everywhere, and a housecat resting on a pillow. She immediately went upstairs to her bedroom, which was a completely different story than the living room. The bed was perfectly made, the desk was organized, even the pencils on the desk were lined up straight.  
"Sorry about the mess downstairs." Anne said. "We weren't exactly expecting company."  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Hazel said.  
“Why did that thing disinigrate?” Nicole asked.  
“It got sent back to tartarus,” Hazel replied.  
Flora blinked for a few moments before slowly replying.  
“So is Tartarus like Hell? Or…”  
“No, they’re two completely different dimensions,” Hazel replied quickly. The door quickly opened and a bloodhound trotted up the stairs.  
“Where did you come from buddy?” Anne asked, bending over to pet the dog’s head, but as she bent down the dog suddenly morphed into Frank. Anne stumbled backward before crawling under her blanket.  
“Woah! How’d you do that!?” Nicole asked. Her eyes widening. Flora just stood there, her arms crossed in skeptisism wondering whether any of this was actually happening.  
“I’m a son of Ares, and just it’s complicated, anyways I found out where to take the three of you,” He said.  
He then turned to Hazel and whispered something in her ear, Hazel nodded and then motioned for the girls to follow them. Reluctantly, they did.  
Once they got outside Hazel began to walk down the street, Hazel whistled very loudly. Flora looked at Nicole, for a few minutes nothing happened. Flora looked over at Anne, then back at Frank and Hazel, they just looked like they were waiting.  
Suddenly a streak of gold flashed before them, and infront of them was the most gorgeous horse Nicole had ever seen. She gasped and ran up to it, it snorted and reared back.  
“Hey, hey Arion, it’s ok, shhh shhh take us to Camp Half-Blood,” Hazel said.  
Frank morphed into an eagle saying he would meet them. Flora walked slowly up to Arion.  
“Hey Arion, thanks for the ride buddy, I’ll give you a carrot later or something,” grinning cheekily. The horse snorted in disgust.  
“Yeah he eat’s gold,” Hazel said. Flora started to give her a look but then gave up, and decided not to question it.  
“Right then, get on ladies and hold on really tight,” Hazel said. She climbed onto the stallion’s back, Anne, Nicole, and Flora followed.  
“Take us to Camp Half-Blood,” Hazel told the horse. Arion reared and began to run. Anne felt like she was on the world’s fastest roller coaster. The wind whipped their faces, and their eyes teared up. Everything was a blur of color. Soon they reached a fence. Everything came into focus and Anne felt dizzy again.  
They dismounted. Hazel bid Arion goodbye and gave him a chunk of gold, to Flora’s surprise he munched on it happily. They climbed over the fence and begant to walk torwards a beautiful tree with something shimmering in it’s elegant branches.  
Anne turned around a screamed. Nicole turned around to see more creatures surround the open glade.  
“Are you flipping joking me right now!?” Flora said, throwing her hands up in defeat. Hazel drew her sword, ready for a fight.  
“Run to the gates!” She commanded. Anne and Nicole obeyed and began to sprint to the wall. Flora however stood her ground. Hazel turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the girl stand her ground,  
“What are you doing? RUN!” Hazel screamed at Flora.  
“I’m not gonna let you die for me,” Flora said. Hazel grabbed Flora’s arm and sprinted as fast as they could to try to get to the gate in time but the monsters had caught up with them.  
The two girls stood back to back. Flora grabbed a thick branch lying below the tree. Hazel slashed through two of them. Flora ducked and smacked a few with her branch/club.  
Hazel tossed the sword to Flora, who caught it and tossed her club to Hazel. Flora slashed through four monsters, and tossed the sword back to Hazel. This exchange of weapons lasted about five more minutes before reinforcements came. Arrows flurried from the sky hitting their marks, making the monsters disinigrate one by one.  
Flora grabbed Hazel’s arm and dragged her into the open gate, where Flora collapsed as soon as the gate closed. Anne and Nicole ran to help Hazel, and her arm was slashed through.  
“give her some of those pudding brownie things!” Nicole said. Anne fished through her bag and grabbed one and shoved it into Hazel’s mouth. Hazel coughed for a few seconds before falling into a deep sleep.  
Anne glanced over and screamed realizing she had forgotten Flora, and rushed to her side. The wounds from her earlier encounter with the math sub still hadn’t healed, and she had gotten a new garrison of gashes and bruises.  
A blonde pushed bast Anne and grabbed Flora, and began to carry her away. Anne tried to run after he but a boy with black hair stopped her.  
“Leave her be, she’ll be alright,” He said.  
Nicole walked up to them with Hazel leaning on her.  
“Who are you?” Nicole asked. The boy looked at her,  
“I’m Nico Di’ Angelo, Hazel’s brother, well we have Hades for a father, so yeah,” He said,  
“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood? I guess?” He said.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 

The Dark Haired Boy  
ANNE

 

Anne gaped at the dark haired boy, Nico, and for some reason her mind went blank. That never happened. This wasn’t logical to her and she was for once at loss for words.  
Nicole nudged her, 

“Hey, lets go get Hazel to the infirmary, wherever that is,” She said. Nico leaned over and gently took the knocked out Hazel from Nicole.

“Follow me, they’re taking your friend to the infirmary too,” He said.

Anne grabbed Nicole’s hand and followed Nico to the infirmary. Her hand for once in her life was shaking. They walked around a few strangely decorated cabins, and Nico stopped infront a large blue house. He opened the door and lugged Hazel up to a room, that indeed looked like an infirmary, a few kids lay on small white beds, unconsious, or bleeding. The blonde girl lay over Flora, with her was another blonde boy.   
Anne began to walk towards Flora, but Nicole grabbed her arm. 

“We should let them do their job, we’ll just get in the way,” She said. Anne could tell Nicole too, was worried beyond words for Flora.

Anne followed Nicole to see Hazel. She was still unconsious. Nico was knelt by the bedside, holding her hand. 

“Is she gonna be ok?” Anne asked. 

Nico looked at her and replied quietly,

“Yeah she’ll be fine, I’m just always worried about her, she’s so reckless,”   
~  
Anne left Nico and Nicole to watch over Hazel. She walked out of the infirmary to try to figure out where she was, and she planned to not get the answer “Camp Half-Blood” out of everyone. She began to walk towards the gate. She then saw a familiar bird. The bird morphed into a bough raven haired boy.

“Frank!” She yelled, she started to run. He turned around and smiled.

“Hey! You made it!” He said. With him was a tanned curly haired boy, whose smile reached to his eyes.

“Hazel and Flroa are in the infirmary,” Anne said, her eyes downcast. Frank’s smile was soon replaced with a frown of worry.

“What happened?” He asked grabbing Anne’s arm. She could feel his hands trembling.

“We made it to the fence when monsters started attacking us, Hazel told all three of us to start running towards the gate while she defended the rear but Flora made a stupid decision and stayed with her to help fight them off, They got cut and bruised pretty badly, Hazel’s gonna be ok, but they aren’t too sure about Flora, she hadn’t healed from her   
last encounter with the algebra sub,” Anne explained reallly quickly.

Frank grabbed her arm and marched to the white house with the tanned boy on their heels.

Anne was afraid.

Was Flora gonna make it?


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
Snacks and Stoll Brothers  
Nicole 

Nicole waited in the infirmary for a while with Hazel and Flora, until the blond haired girl that was with Flora told her she could go. Nicole reluctantly agreed, and figured that there wasn't anything useful for her to be doing in the infirmary. She headed downstairs and wandered around outside for a bit. It was almost like any other camp she had been to, except for a few things.   
First off, the kids here were carrying deadly-looking weapons. Second, the cabins weren't the normal looking generic cabins. They were all different, and had the names of different greek gods above the doorframes. One of them said Hephaestus and looked like a small factory, while another said Demeter, and looked overgrown with vines and other plants. Third, the activities looked insane. She walked past a rock wall that looked slightly normal, except for the pool of lava at the bottom. She stood and watched, and saw a girl with light brown hair climbing it. Just as she reached the top, a stream of lava came out, and it clacked together with another wall. The girl came down and noticed Nicole. "Hey" She called.   
"What'd you think you're doing?"

"Well, as you can probably see, I'm looking at the rock wall" Nicole replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The girl looked taken aback. "You're new here right? Lemme tell you something" She leaned in close to Nicole's face. "Nobody sasses Clarisse La Rue"   
Any other day Nicole would have been scared. This girl was a good three inches taller and much more muscular. But today, Nicole had no spare emotions to devote to this situation. She looked the girl right in the eyes and said:   
"Listen. Today I was attacked by my teacher, whisked away to this crazy 'camp', attacked by yet ANOTHER monster, and now one of my friends might be dying. I am DONE. So Clarisse La Rue, I have two words for you right now: Suck it."   
Before the girl could respond, Nicole took a step back and saw that a small group of people had gathered around them. Blushing furiously, Nicole ran to find a more secluded area. She stopped at the edge of a forest, and sunk down on a tree stump. The facts of the day had hit her like a tidal wave. She started crying, and didn't stop until there were no tears left. She stood up and realized two boys were sitting on the grass a few feet away.They looked almost identical, with the same brown hair and mischevious grin. How long had they been there?   
"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked. The two boys ignored her.  
"Hey, did you see the girl that stood up to Clarisse?" one of the boys asked. 

"Yeah, caused a bit of a scene." the other boy said. "That must've took some guts."

"Excuse me!" Nicole interupted. The two boys continued to deny her existence.

"Do you think she was scared?" 

"I would be! Do you remember when we met Clarisse?"

"Ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. I don't think I ever got all the toilet water out of my ear."

They suddenly stood up and faced Nicole.  
"Hello, I'm Travis."

"And I'm Connor." 

"We're the Stoll Brothers" They said at the same time. "And before you ask, no, we're not twins."

Nicole stood there for a second, not quite sure what to say.   
"I've had a really long and pretty suckish day and I don't know what's going on and I'm really exhausted and I just want to be alone right now" She finally stammered out.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. They then came around to either side of her, put their arms around her shoulders, and started walking her back to the big blue house.   
"You know what i think?" asked Connor.

"I think you need to relax." answered Travis. 

"Maybe a nice warm drink."

"A snack wouldn't hurt either."

Nicole's stomach rumbled at the mention of the word 'snack'. She had been so stressed and worried that she had forgotten that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.   
"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She responded, and put her arms around their shoulders, and smiled. They made their way back to the big house and sat down on a couch inside. Connor left for a few minutes and came back with a mug of hot cocoa and a cookie.  
"Now," Travis said. "Lets get a few things straight." He looked at Nicole. "You're a demigod, correct?" 

Nicole nodded. "So I've been told."

"Great. So you don't know who your godly parent is then?" asked Travis. 

"Nope." Nicole said. "Its just my Mom and I at home."

"Okay, so that rules out a few." He looked back at Connor, who had sat in the armchair across from them. "I guess she's in the Hermes cabin for tonight, huh?"  
Nicole looked him, confused. "What?" she asked. 

"All the unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin until they get claimed." explained Connor. "Don't worry, theres plenty of people to keep you company."

They spent the next half an hour asking and answering questions, until Travis looked at his watch. "Hey, It's almost time for dinner." He announced. "Come on Nicole, We'll show you where to go."  
Nicole stood up. "Thanks, but I would rather go and look for my friend Anne. I'll try to find you once i get back, though." She went and gave them each a hug, and left to go search for Anne


End file.
